


The sweet singing of leaves in the wind.

by Anonymous



Series: The whisper that calls after you in the night. [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jongho always thought he was better off on his own.'Whatever you dream I dream' soulmate au.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi
Series: The whisper that calls after you in the night. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903342
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74
Collections: Anonymous





	The sweet singing of leaves in the wind.

Jongho wanted to fucking scream and punch someone in the face. He was terribly distressed.

  
It was his soulmate again, dreaming about Satan and ghosts that came and pulled at his feet. Jongho would like to tell his soulmate to calm the hell down with the horror movies or Jongho would kick his ass.

  
Jongho knew that his soulmate was a mess of a human being, he knew that he was a tall guy, tiny eyes and wide smile. Jongho had seen him in dreams plenty of times.

  
He was seriously dreading the moment he would have to meet this Mingi guy. He often dreamed about getting scolded for being loud or not paying attention and his worst terror was his math teacher. Yeah, it didn't sound like someone Choi-The Quiet Kid-Jongho would love to meet.

  
It was the middle of the night and Jongho laid awake on his bed, yet again.

  
“Thank you so fucking much, soulmate” he spat, almost in a hateful way.

-

Jongho yawned for the tenth time in the last fifteen minutes. The illusion was empty, which was rare enough. Jongho thought he was so bored that he would start eating the margaritas.

  
Suddenly, three guys that were probably his age got in and sat on a table close to the windows. They all looked like they were constipated to death. Jongho could guess it was because of some exam or other school related stuff.

  
His coworker went to take their orders and then walked back to the counter, telling him that they would all just have black coffee.

  
“Not to be a snitch or anything but they seem to have a little soul trouble there" mumbled his coworker.

  
Jongho hummed. He wasn't really interested.

  
“They are soulmates. The three of them. Isn't it kind of exciting?”

  
Jongho turned to his coworker “and isn't that none of your business?”

  
The poor guy rolled his eyes and quietly walked away to wait until Jongho was done with the order.

Jesus, couldn't he just do his thing for a day? Jongho hated people like his coworker and his coworker hated people like Jongho. People with no spice, no flavor, as he so often said.

  
Jongho had his routine and he stuck to it. He wasn't bothered by anything or anyone else.

  
At the end of the day, he thought he was doing just fine.

He glanced at the table where the three guys were talking and found that one of them looked fairly familiar. Jongho thought he saw him in one of his soulmate’s dreams.

  
_San? Stan? Satan?_

  
Jongho shrugged slightly. Again, he didn't personally know the guy, he didn't have to care.

-

Jongho was singing a ballad. In his head, it sounded beautiful. He imagined himself up there on a stage, giving his all, crying and laughing.

  
He liked- no, _loved_ to sing. He felt beautiful when he was singing, felt powerful and like there were millions of different colors inside of him. It was when he was singing that he was the happiest.

  
But no one knew about his passion for singing. Jongho had closed the doors to his soul years ago and he was not willing to open them just yet. Maybe he never would.

  
Maybe he would only ever sing to the crowds of his mind.

  
Jongho's eyes roamed around his empty room, empty as he felt in that moment. It was a quiet night, cold and Jongho wished his noisy neighbor would play some loud music like he was so used to do, even if Jongho had threatened with killing him if he kept that up.

  
He daydreamed a lot and he unknowingly expected his empty nights to be filled by his soulmate, who always dreamt so vividly. The good and the bad.

  
That night, Mingi dreamt of them. Of just Jongho and Mingi.

  
Or maybe it was Jongho's dream. It was hard to tell.

  
They stared at each other the whole night.

-

Jongho was closing the shop that night. He was tired beyond all senses and his eyelids felt as heavy as his heart.

  
Earlier that day, he thought he saw Mingi but he had double checked and it was just another freakishly tall dude. Not Jongho's soulmate.

  
It left a bitter taste in his mouth and a sense of disappointment and anger. He was used to reminding himself that he didn't need anyone else, that he was fine on his own, that he definitely didn't need the trouble someone like Mingi could bring to his life.

  
But then again, maybe he needed some trouble from time to time. Maybe he needed someone to teach him how to do something other than working, eating, sleeping and repeat.

  
Jongho turned off the lights behind the counter and walked towards the door.

  
“Oh, dang…” he mumbled.

  
There was a _stain_ on one of the tables.

  
It was his job to leave that place flawlessly clean. Damn it.

  
He left his bag on the floor and bent over the table, licking the sleeve of his denim jacket and rubbing it on the stain. It was coffee. Or maybe chocolate? Wait, did they sell stuff with chocolate? Probably?

  
Ugh, Jongho didn't even know-

  
“Hello, am I too late to-"

  
“Excuse me, we're closed-"

  
He turned around to tell the other person to gently fuck off but he found that it was hard to speak. Hard to breathe and to move.

  
There, at the door of the illusion, was Mingi. His soulmate.

  
He was tall, slender but strong, his hair was dark and he was wearing glasses. He seemed like a chill kind of guy.

  
“Jongho…” he mumbled, stepping in the shop.

  
The lights were dim. Jongho's heart was racing and he felt like crying.

  
There was something about this man that made him want to bloom, open up, cry and laugh. Jongho was never a sensitive person but hearing Mingi say his name hurt and healed him all at once. He felt like crying. He was crying.

  
Mingi took one long step towards him and Jongho took a step backwards. Something about Mingi felt so foreign, so scary. He looked playful and tender, loud, always moving, always making a mess. He was exactly what Jongho feared and longed for.

  
Mingi was exactly what he needed and if Jongho was a bit more willing to accept the change, he would've kissed Mingi right that moment because Mingi was handsome, incredibly so. Jongho thought he felt a spark of insecurity inside of him.

  
He gulped “Mingi…”

  
Mingi smiled slightly and Jesus Christ, his smile was beautiful. Jongho looked away.

  
“We're closed-"

  
“You said my name"

  
“Please get out-"

  
“You're my soulmate”

  
Jongho was crying and he couldn't stop. He didn't even feel a pair of arms wrapping around his body, tight but gentle. When he realized that Mingi was hugging him, he felt something like embarrassment mixed with a tremendous sense of safety.

  
“I always hear you singing in my head, I've seen the way you dream the whole day”

  
Jongho closed his eyes. Yeah, he was embarrassed. No one had to ever know about that.

  
“I don't know why you always end up telling yourself it's not possible…I believe in you"

  
Jongho sobbed into his hands and Mingi's thin shirt. Mingi sounded so genuine, like he truly did think Jongho could. It was also a bit shocking to know that his soul had always been open to Mingi.

  
“Sing for me, please"

  
And Jongho did. He didn't know what Mingi had done to get him to trust him that much but he did sing, shaky and ugly.

  
Mingi smiled against the side of Jongho's head and everything felt okay. Jongho wasn't scared anymore.


End file.
